


The Trinity

by TheHoplessRomantic



Series: The Guardian Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Action, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Mystical, School Drama, Superheroes, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoplessRomantic/pseuds/TheHoplessRomantic
Summary: Three low tier high school students are chosen by a mystical creature to receive powers to defend it. The urge to use the power for themselves is tested, all the while those who are searching for the creature will stop at nothing to retrieve it. The power of the self is tested, will they be selfish or be selfless?





	1. Dante Smith arrives in Starlight City

"Attention all passengers: we are now arriving at Daybreak Station just outside Starlight City. Please remember to exit the bus in a calm and orderly fashion with all your belongings. We hope you enjoy your stay in the City of Endless Stars."

The intercom's message woke Dante up from his sleep. He sat in the very back of the bus right next to his two pieces of luggage he had brought with him from up north. He had left his house near midnight and since it was approaching noon now and he had slept most of the way the noon sun was almost blinding to him. The trip from Boston to Starlight City had been a drag. Over ten hours on the road with a few stops for gas and the like. Dante himself had been reading and playing on his phone half the time to get past the boredom but he was starting to feel the excitement grow in his legs. Finally he was away from his old home and heading into a new future where he could make his own choices, without outside influence to change his mind.

Least that was what he was hoping for. Starting fresh and away from home was no doubt going to be tough and he wasn't even out of high school yet. That brought up a series of new problems he hadn't thought about in a serious manner until now.

'I'll worry more about that later,' he thought as he got up and grabbed a hold of his bags and started to leave the bus. Though the bags were somewhat heavy he was able to lift them without so much as a grunt. From the way he appeared one would not have guessed that Dante Smith was the athletic type with his lean build and straight stature. Wearing a white and red jacket over blue jeans and sneakers he looked like any average teenager, save for the fact that he was considered a runaway by his parents.

That wasn't true. Case in point when he came off the bus he saw an older gentleman sitting on the bench. Someone he recognized and was happy to see.

The man wore a slick black jacket that was just natural for this late in autumn and khaki pants. He appeared to be in his fifties and tall with bushy black hair that was rather unkempt. "Well look who it is."

Dante smiled, "Uncle Lance, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Lance hugged his nephew tightly. It had been awhile since they had seen each other, nearly a decade to be exact. "Too long for sure. Come on, the car is over there."

Dante carried his bags to his uncle's vehicle which happened to be a Chrysler Pacifica colored red. They got in the car after packing in Dante's bags and after they got going not a word was said. At least for the first few minutes as Lance drove through Starlight City.

In the silence Dante took his time to admire his new home. Compared to the other metropolises he had seen on the way Dante thought that Starlight City was very impressive. It had a few large skyscrapers, the tallest being a tower that had a ring around it's center that stuck out amongst the other large buildings. Easily this city was bigger than his home town.

"So, not that I want to poke my nose in..."

Dante's attention shifted from viewing the city to his uncle, and it now became apparent that there was a sweet smell coming from near the ashtray. Some fancy fragrance of a fruit. "What?"

Lance sighed, "It's not my place to ask but, how are your parents? Haven't seen them in a long while either."

Sitting back in his seat Dante shrugged his shoulders, "Don't really care at the moment."

They came to a stop at a red light before a bridge, and Lance spoke, "I'm grateful that you thought of me when you had your falling out with your folks but I was kind of kept in the dark about why you suddenly left. I'd like to know why, Dante."

Dante thought about it, not wanting to remember the last look on his parents' faces from when he had walked out of the house and onto the bus. They hadn't seemed sad that he left, but disappointed. Whether that was at him or themselves he didn't know. Right now he didn't care. "They didn't think I could be responsible enough to know what was best for me. That sort of thing."

Lance grumbled, seemingly accepting the situation. He was the older brother of Dante's mother and since his sister had been brought into a certain job after she had graduated from high school they had been keeping less and less tabs on each other. Only she had gotten married (which he never was never invited to the wedding) and when Dante had been born (video chat was how he had met the boy the first time) was how much Lance had been kept in a loop with his sister's family. It had only been a few days ago that Dante had gotten a hold of him and asked to move in with him. Though he had only had a small apartment and lived a humble lifestyle Lance had accepted Dante without a second thought despite his sister's insistence that he didn't. He never even asked why Dante was moving out, which is why he is asking now.

"So you and your mom got into a fight? Huh, never thought Clarice would be a control freak like that. She never-"

"So what is it like living here?" said Dante, wanting to stop the conversation right then and there, or at least change the subject.

Lance didn't push the subject any further as he drove forward and went across the bridge. He rolled along with his nephew. "Starlight City is a great place, but that's because of how quiet it tends to be. It's an old town, being founded after the Civil War. Not much for tourism so to speak, except for the tower near the bay. It doubles as a lighthouse though it no longer serves that purpose thanks to the changing of the times and stuff. The bay is full during the summer though, it's a popular party spot. Population of over three million, mostly for people who won't live in D.C. which is across the Chesapeake Bay Bridge." He pulled out a map from the side compartment of the driver's side door and handed it to Dante. "Best learn the ways of the city as soon as you can."

Dante took that advice to heart and opened the map. Right away he saw something that got his attention. In bold letters was an article about a school called Rosetta Academy, and below it was a large building that just screamed 19th century architecture. "What's this place?"

Lance took a quick glance at the article. "Rosetta Academy. It's the most prestigious school in Starlight City and maybe in the state of Maryland. That's the school you'll be going to. Got its own dorm building and it's most famous swim team. It's almost as old as the city itself."

"Dorm huh? Guess I'll be living there for now?"

Disappointment came over his uncle's aged features, "Sorry Dante. I thought I had the time to prep a room for you and what not but my apartment can only have one tenant and my land lord wouldn't budge." He had been hoping to spend time with his nephew and his best shot was out the window.

Dante took it better than Lance could have expected it.

"That's okay, I'm just glad that I can have a place to stay while I get myself back in order." Dante felt even more interested in the academy after hearing this news. While it sucked that he wasn't going to be able to stay with his uncle the school's address placed him not too far from the apartment complex he lived at so he could visit him whenever he wanted. As soon as he was situated in the dorms he'd make it up to his uncle. Somehow.

"So how much school do you have to do? You said something about leaving before the term started."

Dante folded the map and put it in his jacket pocket for later. "Uh yeah, before the school year started I had all the drama with mom and so...I have to restart my sophomore year of high school."

"Sophomore year?!"

His uncle's shock was almost comical were it not so serious.

"My birthday was near the end of August a few days before the school year started and since I left before the term started it doesn't count. I'll be nineteen before I can graduate."

Being seventeen already was another stroke of bad luck that Dante had to deal with.

As they continued along the road Dante peered out the window and saw what he could only be one of the party beaches that Lance had spoken about. It was long and empty no doubt due to the changing temperatures of autumn He'd have to check them out in closer detail when he got the chance.

Right now he had to begin the first steps of his new and hopefully better life in Starlight City.


	2. Clerissa Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dante begins to get accommodated with his new home, there are others that are feeling underwhelmed with current events. Even with her family issues, Clerissa Hart manages to live life as best she could.

The beaches at Starlight City were pretty barren of people and activity with the coming of September when the temperatures started to drop. Still, despite the weather changes the beaches were still open to the public. A long girl about the age of sixteen walked along one such beach, partially enjoying the warmth of the sun which somewhat made up for her inability to swim in such cold water.

The water was too cold for a swim and that was what disappointed Clerissa Hart the most.

Sure she knew the weather would be changing with the coming of fall but the thought it would take longer for the water to get too cold to swim in. It was cold enough that she was wearing a blue camouflage sweater that was much larger than she really needed with the collar showing a great deal of skin around her shoulders, but she liked it regardless. Her dirty blonde hair which reached the base of her neck was tied in a short tail in the back with the bangs that framed either side of her face reaching her jaw to a point, and she wore a short navy blue skirt. Technically this piece of clothing was part of her school uniform at Rosetta Academy but she wore it half the time even when school wasn't going on like today.

Though she had another option to go with in case something like this happened, she preferred the ocean. There was more room, more freedom for her to go about without any trouble.

'Guess I'll have to start using the pool at the Academy,' she thought with a sigh. She didn't like using that pool because more often than not there were people that liked to use it as much as she did, though it was not to swim in to be exact. Not only that but when it came to swimming Clerissa considered that to be her private time, and now that her options were limited she lost a great deal of enthusiasm to do her favorite hobby.

With that out of the way her options for the rest of the day were pretty much limited. Starlight City was huge, but for a girl with so few friends like Clerissa there wasn't much to do. Sure, the Memorial Mall neck the amusement park was open and had a ton of fun activities but after one explores those options for a while you leave yourself wanting more. Then there's the amusement park itself, which was closed until the following spring. That was a sure way to turn off the fun meter in her view. With the beach down for the count, Clerissa only had one choice left to her.

"Better just head back to the dorms then," she said aloud, her disappointment carried along by the wind.

The Rosetta Academy dorms were not that far away from the beach (a couple miles to be exact) which was a blessing to Clerissa. She liked it that way so she could enjoy the ocean more whenever she got bored. The school was nearly empty thanks to it being a weekend, and so she made it to her dorm room without any issue or being seen by anyone for that matter. The Academy dorms were set up in a unique manner as in the dorm buildings were separated by gender and there was no trespassing from either side, failure to comply by that set of rules could lead to severe punishment. Each dorm room was one large room with a built in closet and a small bathroom. Each room was only made for one person, the school was designed on individuality and thus no bunking between friends. While that was a disappointment to most people, for those who were not part of a fraternity or a sorority it was a blessing. Less chances of being harassed by the higher ups in the school hierarchy.

In the school were two sides of a spectrum, like two tribes in a single nation. On one side were the Juliets, a clique made up of rich girls who were more into keeping their positions in the school similar to their outside world positions. They were many in number but only girls with a certain amount of money to their name were allowed into the circle. The down side of not being in the Juliets was you were more prone to get harassed for not being 'good enough' and were looked down upon. It wasn't much better for the guys either. On the other side of the spectrum were the Bulks, which mostly consisted of members of the various sports teams. All of them were guys who had clout on the field and very few outsiders who didn't participate in sports were allowed in. Even that didn't stop the constant bullying these Bulks would deliver on a daily basis. Each side had its evilness hidden from plain view, and it was a dirty secret that the school kept this hidden from the parents and city officials.

Clerissa had nothing to worry about, however, as she kept herself under the radar to the point that most people forgot she existed. She preferred it that way. She didn't think highly of herself to be a Juliet (nor was she rich but she could care less about that crap) but her self-esteem wasn't the issue. She was more of a tomboy than her good looks afforded her, not to mention she had tried out multiple times for the school swim team but came up short every time. She also had a rebellious side that tended to get her in trouble.

After a quick snack Clerissa jumped on her laptop on her bedside desk and booted it up. She didn't get too far before she got a message off Skype. She saw the time in the lower right hand corner of the screen and smiled.

"Right on time, mom," she thought as she opened the program and saw a large smiley face emoji. Her mother was Samantha Hart and she was a fashion designer who was currently travelling abroad in Europe. Last she had checked, Clerissa had heard her mother was in Germany supposedly designing the dress of the German Royal princess though whether she had gotten that job she didn't know. It had been over six months since she had seen her mother.

There was another emoji and Clerissa typed a reply.

Clerissa: Hi mom!

Samantha: Hi honey! I miss you! how is school?

Clerissa: Miss you too. School just started, so it's boring.

Samantha: It will get more interesting as the days go by.

'Yeah right,' Clerissa thought before her mother sent an extra message.

Samantha: Any word from your father?

Clerissa: Nope, not a word. Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about my life, or me in general.

Clerissa's dad was in the navy, a high ranking official on a destroyer to be exact that was currently docked in the D.C. navy yard. However, the father's relationship with his family was strenuous at best. It came down to the many disappointments her father had with the family, and he even considered his career more important than them. Eventually her mother divorced her father and took Clerissa with her following the end of the agreements. That happened over five years ago. Since then the family had tried many times to work out their problems but...it was still tough on Clerissa. She had only met with her dad a handful of times after she had started attending Rosetta last year. Thankfully she didn't have to live with her father and instead stayed in the dorms.

Samantha: Well he is very busy these days. You just have to give him time. You push him he tends to shove back.

Clerissa sighed, "I know, but he is still a pain to try and start a conversation with." The last time she had spoken to her father he had said something along the lines of he wished he had a son or that Clerissa had been interested in being a military officer. That first part wasn't her fault obviously, but the second was where Clerissa stood her ground. She wasn't interested in being a soldier and that clearly went against her father's wishes. That was where there was a strain between father and daughter.

Clerissa: He's pretty backward when it comes to me and my future, mom. I don't think he will accept me.

Samantha: oh honey just keep trying. If you can't get to him eventually you and me will have to double team him when I return to the States.

Clerissa left a smiley face as a reply.

Samantha: I must be going. You enjoy your schooling and try to survive your father until I get back, ok? Love you!

Sad to see her mom have to go, Clerissa replied that she loved her too and closed her laptop. It would be a few days before she'd be able to Skype with her mom again, maybe even a week. Now she really wished she could go for a swim, even if it was in the cold ocean water. She sighed loudly before getting up. After packing her bag with her school issued swimsuit and went out the door.


	3. Rosetta Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante goes to the school he will be enrolling in while he is staying in Starlight City, and he soon gets acquainted with another student.

The lobby of the school was mostly empty save for a straggler here and there when Dante and his uncle arrived. When he had been in the car Dante had been keen to check out the buildings and was impressed with what he saw., The school had four main buildings. Two were the dorms, then there was the main building where classes were held, and the final building was where the staff lived. The lobby was in the main teaching building. A circular room with a square lined with furniture for those who wished to relax but no television. Made it look like a more boring waiting room in Dante's mind. While he had the time he had been researching the school manual about everything he could about the school and any snippet of information he could get would help in the long run, at least in his mind.

Dante and his uncle went up to the main desk, which was attended by only an older woman with large glasses.

"May I help you two?"

Lance spoke, "Yes, we're here to see the headmaster about a new student being enrolled here."

"Name?"

"Dante Smith," the teen answered.

The woman gave him a stare then grabbed a phone and made a call, "Smith huh...yes you're expected. Wait here until the headmaster sends for you."

Uncle Lance sighed before turning to his nephew, "I need to use the bathroom. You wait here until I get back."

Dante nodded once and was left alone at the desk. He turned around and was about to go take a seat on one of the recliners in the center of the room when a girl came walking up beside him carrying a back pack in her left hand. She wore a blue camouflage sweater that seemed to be twice her size over a navy blue short skirt. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded Dante of the ocean.

The girl approached the desk while avoiding Dante entirely, "Could I have a pass for the pool please?"

Rosetta had a certain rule about using the pool that Dante had read about. It called for each student to have a plastic pass in order to use it. This was a security measure that kept loiters from abusing it for things other than to use the water. It sounded like a pain but seemed necessary.

After punching in her name the woman was pleased to see the screen the woman stood up, "You'll have to give me a moment. I'll be right back." She went to the back room.

Clerissa leaned on the counter to wait and didn't notice that Dante was standing next to her until nearly a full minute after she had passed him. "Hm?"

Dante didn't really know what to say, except that he wanted to apologize for staring. He didn't want to have this girl he just met label him a creep because of his eyes. He did think she was kind of cute though.

To his relief and to an extent surprise all she did was give him a bemused giggle and a small but warm smile.

"Never seen you around here before, I'm guessing you're here to enroll?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "That obvious?"

Standing up straight Clerissa stood nearly a full foot shorter than Dante, so she had to look up at him when she spoke, "The fact that you aren't wearing the uniform while on campus is a bit of a giveaway."

"I'm just about to enroll, actually," Dante answered.

"What year?"

"Second."

Clerissa nodded and noticed the receptionist returning to the desk. "Same here. I'm Clerissa. I'm sure we'll see each other again." She was handed a plastic card key by the older woman.

As she walked away Clerissa turned back to ask, "By the way, I never got your name."

Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, Dante replied confidently, "Dante Smith."

She waved at him before going about her way. Dante couldn't help but shake the feeling that he would be seeing this girl again somewhere down the line.

"You talking to yourself or something?"

Dante turned to see his uncle return, "Nah, I think I just made a new friend that's all."

"Already? That's quick. What kind of friend."

Dante bashfully leaned to his side, "A girl, actually."

His uncle gave him a mocking look of surprise, "Damn you really work fast. Haven't been here more than a couple hours and already hitting on girls."

Dante smacked Lance's shoulder, "Shut up."

They never got to their seats as another woman approached them, "Mr. Harding? Dante Smith? The headmaster wants to see you now."

The two thought the timing had been impeccable, but went along with the woman and followed her.


	4. Henry Wong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dante gets ready for life at the Academy, another student gets ready for his daily ritual of avoiding bullies.

“—and so that concludes your introduction session, welcome to Rosetta Academy, Mr. Smith.”

An old man sat behind the metal desk of his office, the nameplate at the front of his desk read HEADMASTER MCSHANE.

The long chat between the Headmaster, Dante, and Lance had lasted twenty minutes and was a basic signing of a few papers but also to remind Dante of the rules they expected him to follow and the consequences of what would happen if he didn’t. To help keep the ball rolling Dante just nodded and kept quiet unless he was asked a question.

"Now, you're to start your semester tomorrow, before you leave you will be provided with your student pass, uniform, and information about your dorm room. These are things you will definitely need while you are a student of this Academy. The school year started recently, so when April comes around you'll have completed your sophomore year officially. Just stay out of trouble and I am sure we will have a productive working relationship. Understood?"

Dante nodded once, 'This guy seems to be pleasant enough.' Dante had a way of feeling if someone was off or not, something he had built growing up in his old hometown of Crystal Cove. It helped him figure out people before he got to know them well.

"Well, if that is all we need to worry about then we better get back to the house and prepare for tomorrow," said Lance, who seemed itching to get out of the building. Dante had a feeling he didn't like to be stuck in one place for too long.

After exchanging farewells, Dante and his uncle made their way to the parking lot. Dante hadn't seen Clerissa on his way out, nor did he expect to. He personally was glad he didn't, he'd hate to have to introduce her to his uncle and give him something to tease him more about.

The drive back to the house was quick and because of the unforeseen circumstances of his stay Dante was forced to pack most of his belongings back up and get them ready for the dorm. Not being able to stay with his uncle was a downer for sure, but there was a payoff for such a trade. 

'Wonder what the dorms will be like...' he thought as he packed his suitcase. That thought had been going through his mind since he had left the Academy.

He only packed the bag of his most personal belongings and his clothes. Lance had been kind to let him leave the rest of his belongings at his house to avoid the risk of any of it getting stolen. 

Also while in his downtime Dante took the chance to try on his uniform. He didn't really like the idea of a mandatory outfit he had to wear on a daily basis but since the colors were bright he could live with it. It wasn't too tight which was great as well, though he could live without the jacket and just wear the white shirt underneath that would be great. The weather for the week wasn't looking like that was going to be an option, though, what with another storm heading into the area for the next few days hit was bound to be cool and rainy so a jacket was a must whether he wanted it or not.

He finished admiring himself in the mirror when Lance came to check up on him. "Least you won't have to sleep on a couch after tonight." Lance crossed his arms over his chest; seeing his nephew all dressed up he had to address it. "Nice uniform."

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "Not really my thing but thanks for the compliment. Didn't think there were any schools in this country that did this sort of thing." Dante removed his jacket and set it on the arm rest of the couch he was going to be sleeping on when bedtime came around.

"Rosetta's original headmaster insisted on uniformity when he was in charge. I think his motto was...how'd it go...'In this school: Uniformity leads to unity, and unity leads to success'. Something like that, anyway."

"Huh, sounds like a stand-up guy," Dante said as he got his blanket set out on the couch.

"Shame you won't be able to stay here though. I would have appreciated the company."

"You don't have a girlfriend or something?" Dante joked.

Lance gave a smirk in return, "The last girl destroyed my favorite glass plates in a scuffle. After that I said no to having women stay with me. Least until I can find the right one, anyway." His smile widened, "Besides, at the pace I go, you'll get a girlfriend before I can. Like that blonde you met earlier." He chuckled at Dante's confused expression.

"Clerissa just met me, I don't think I’d hit it off that fast with her, though you may be right about me getting a girl before you." He laughed.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, help me with dinner, and then you better go to bed. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

 

‘The semester just started and yet everything’s gone FUBAR for me. Where’s my techno-bobble?!’

A young man dressed in the Rosetta Academy uniform was searching for something in his dorm, literally tearing it apart to look for it. 

For the most part Henry Wong was an organized kid, but since he started his freshman year at the Academy he had been going around in circles.

Of course when he finally found what he was looking for it turned out to be in the most obvious place in the room, which happened to be on his bed.

"For Pete's sake..." he said, picking up the little silver sphere. It was the size of a baseball and was metallic silver. Henry had designed the little thing himself, though he didn't tell anyone what it was for. Nor did he tell anyone what it could do, as it was his little secret.

He stuffed the ball into his bag and went about fixing his hair, smoothing it down and putting on wide thick rimmed glasses. His uniform was pressed and looking like it had been ironed and ready to go for the day.

He made sure one last time that he had gotten everything before going for his dorm door and leaving.

The dorms on the campus were separated into two buildings, one for each gender, and each side got its own luxuries in the deal. Sure they got a basketball court behind the building and a private parking lot but from what Henry had researched the girls got larger bathrooms and access to the school's pool which was adjacent to their dorm.  
The boys' dorm was also slightly farther from the main building as well, being at the base of a steep hill. Henry wasn't a fan of this plan, but contrary to him being a nerd if there was one thing he was good at it was running, though running uphill tended to wear him down too fast.

However, today he was feeling fresh and could practically do anything, and running up the hill wasn't a problem. It was what awaited him in the main parking lot that he was weary of.

A large group of guys in the school uniform were collected around a series of expensive sports cars, all of them joking around and looking like they were having fun.

But Henry knew there was more to them than that, "The Brutes are here."

Like any other school in the country Rosetta Academy had a series of cliques that existed. Mostly small ones of a select group of friends that didn't mean any harm, but there was one that Henry had heard about constantly since he had enrolled and had hoped to never run into, and they were called the Brutes. Jock was apparently too obvious to use and so the other students gave them the name of Brute, and from the stories Henry had heard it was appropriate. Brutes were the young men of the Academy who were involved in sports, and not to mention bullies, and thought of nothing but maintaining their supposed 'authority' with the student body. They were the tough guys and bullies of the school and liked to throw their weight around. 

And when Henry had heard about them he had tried to steer clear of them, but today that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, you!"

Henry had tried to sneak around the group outside the doors to the main building, even preparing to go through a window if need be, but he was spotted before that could happen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

That came from one of the guys beginning to walk up to him.

But Henry wasn't going to find out what would happen if he reached him. 'I ain't got time for this crap.' He took off running towards the main building and ran through the front doors, pushing aside two girls as he did, and ran inside. The Brutes were close behind him, but he didn't plan on letting them catch him. He'd keep running until the end of the world if he had to.


End file.
